The shearantis disaster
here's some test dialogue for the major story we are planning soon: (Walk up to dark-skinned elf this takes place on shearanits. Generally most inhabitants are like this. You will meet a few i.e., guild head and members and a few special people who will speak differently) 1 Dark-skinned: Yeah! What do you want? 2 Why the hostile reception? 3 Know a good place to stay the night? 4 Look I am not your enemy 5 What’s the deal here in shearanits? 2: Dark elf: do I have to tell a human like you? No like most people here its none of your business! 3 Dark elf: do I, yeah sure I do for a place which is the still viewed as the scum bucket of west Syrindof. Elersan arms I’d recommend, like in that treacherous land and sneaky land *cough* ekrition * cough* the fares are quite reasonable. 12 gold. With it you have a comfy bed and a bath too. It’s all thanks to the huelmes on their part for that little trick. 4 Dark elf: well I can tell you are not my enemy that’s for sure! This just goes to show that not everyone is evil and out to get you! Still, if only people would be willing to help us 5 Dark elf: what’s the deal! Oh boy haven’t you heard from *cough* Ekrition *cough* well I suppose they wouldn’t. They’re quite embarrassed to probably tell about what happened in their fancy schmancy high and mighty pompous empire…… if you pay me a small sum of 15 gold, I’ll tell you. (Pay him 15 gold) Dark elf: thanks a lot, ok ill tell you for what it’s worth, though I can only tell you so much: what most people don’t know is that 250 years ago this was actually a part of ekrition. Boy I was young when it happened, this used to be a massive nation. Ekrition major! That’s what they’d call it. But I suppose that’s when the troubles began. The ekrition elves were different from us. They were fairer than us, in appearance I mean. We were as you can see not so fair. That didn’t stop us from trying to live peacefully; some people didn’t get it and didn’t want us there. They were lucky, 250 years ago and this part of ekrition (shearanits) was separated from the mainland. I still hope, well a lot of people do that there are a few and I mean a few Ekritions who want to repair the damage that their people did all those years ago. I’m afraid that’s all I can tell you I’m sorry. Who else can I ask? Dark elf molmot: I suppose you can ask the town crier, alcan. He’s got a good insight into all these things, big history nut he is, did a few lectures at the tanber inn, and they were quite good. By the way my names molmot pleasure to talk to you. Big quest accepted: the shearanits disaster. (Taking molmot’s advice, I should speak with the town crier alcan, who has a good insight into this. However, I should also seek the advice of other people) Talk to one or two more people, results will show they say similar things and the information is not increasing into this disaster and how to repair the relations. Quest update: (so it seems that the townsfolk are not up to giving a little more insight into this matter. Well as planned a visit to the town-crier alcan is needed.) Quest: finding alcan (Ask townsfolk) Townsfolk: alcan? Yes I have heard of him, and know him well. His lectures at the pub? Superb! But he’s out at the moment, I believe he was taking a walk/research trip into the ‘brallion curtain –cave’ for us it’s a above-interesting place of history for foreigners. Not that anyone comes here…… Quest update: (alcan is at the brallion caves, and I must look for him there. Judging by the map, the caves are south of shearanits. Currently my position is (insert position) Outside of shearanits: Walk down the muddy-trodden on grasslands. This place looks like a Dystopia! There they are. The caves are located just a little ways ahead. Now, to purge the grass of these Goblins…….. (Defeat all the goblins in this field. Total number: 13 awake. 13 asleep: total: 26) Arriving at the cave entrance, you’ll notice something immediately wrong. There’s an excessive amount of blood on the floor and what!? 2 recently killed men. (A savage prime approaches. Savage primes are the deformed souls of many of west-Syrindof’s wondrous creatures. Some ekrition, who desperately wanted the shearantiens to go, decided to start destroying their side of the land by starting off with their native animals). Savage prime: difficulty: challenging, your level (insert, say 15) Enemy’s level: (insert here) After defeating the creature, head into the cave: